The Goddess Of All Elements
by Emily2901
Summary: When Atlantia-Daughter of Poseidon is set free from years in a bedroom because of her ice and water powers. her new life will hold more challenges than she could think of, as she battles kronos, she realises she's special, and her destiny is not yet fulfilled. but what happens when she falls in love. My favourite characters from merlin, mortal instruments,divergent,and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Start of Flashback:

'Congrats on the child my lord' the goddesses of snow said happily. 'Thank you Chione, may I ask what are you here for other than my child's birth?' Poseidon the god of the sea asked curiously. 'I am here to gift the child with the powers of ice and snow but she will have her power of the sea still!' the goddess screamed with excitement. 'Well of course I nearly forget about that.' Poseidon chuckled how could he forget? 'Well, let's begin shall we.'

End of Flashback.

Atlantia P.O.V.

'I HATE YOU! YOU HAVE KEPT ME IN THIS HOUSE! THIS RUINED MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE AND I HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE FRIEND IN MY!' I screamed at the top of my lungs at Chiron and Dionysus. 'Atlantia you need to carm the F #$ down NOW' I jump back at Dionysus outburst but I did kind of expect it though. We have been fighting for about an hour now. 'Get out.' I say but it comes out quietly that no one could hear. 'Pardon, I did not hear what you said?' Chiron who has barely said a word asks. 'I said… GET OUT!' I scream and stick my hand up to them in a defensive way. They got out in a flash to not get injured by me. Those words stuck in my head.

Chiron and Dionysus P.O.V.

We turn to each other and look dead in the eye. 'What are we going to do?' we ask at the same time.

Atlantia P.O.V.

You could call it a condition but I call it a gift. I was gifted the powers of ice and snow when I was born but when I was born I got the god parents gift which happens to be the sea. But ice and snow isn't always that great. It's tied to my emotions so when I'm upset, angry, lonely, happy, but even the brightest moments hide the darkest things that can turn wrong at any minute. I had grown up here in this room and never let out, but when I was getting angry and nearly killing myself from isolation. Chiron convinced Dionysus to let me have a balcony but no one could see it or hear me when I was out there. It was really nice up until now that I turned 16 I realized that I have spent my whole entire life in a room and out on a balcony, I was sick of it.

I went out on the balcony as Chiron and Dionysus came into my bedroom to find it frozen like a winter wonderland but more deadly. 'What do you want now? Come to ruin my life? Keep me here until I die?' I ask sarcastically but still wondering the answers to them. They looked stunned at first but then looked guilty. 'Where here to tell you that you can go out into camp half-blood but you must follow the rules, and I shall read them out to you now.' I was excited and stunned by what Chiron had just said and then he went on listing the rules, so I sat there and listened to the rules and now I have to remember them for tomorrow when I'm asked to recite them to Dionysus and Chiron. It was not that hard:

1. Make up a fake name and details.

2. Make sure no one finds out who I am.

3. No one must know about my ice, snow and water power.

4. Must be relaxed all the time.

5. Must follow the camp rules along with these ones

Easy just like I said.

**The next morning**

'Chiron and Dionysus, my new and fake name will be Freya Pelaqia. Pelaqia meaning sea. I will be wearing gloves to hide my powers and I shall follow the rules that I need to. I promise.' Like me I keep my word. 'Then go enjoy the sun.' Dionysus said with a huff. As soon as he said that I bolted out the door to be blinded by the sun when my eyes adjusted. I saw everything for once in my life. It was beautiful and much more different from my balcony. And then the thought came to me…..

I. Am. Free. At. Last.


	2. Chapter 2

third person:

merlin was walking alone as usual, since he is a loner and nobody likes him. when he is knocked to a the ground by a girl.

"oh my i'm so sorry i didn't mean to, i just didnt see you, so i..." the girl rambles on

"it's alright i wasn't hurt, but if i was you i would live before anyone see's you with me, i don't want you to be bullied." merlin interrupted her

"hey i don't care if i get bullied, i want to be friends with you." the girl said

"ok i think we should start over then... i'm Merlin Emrys, son of hecate, goddess of magic, crossroad and ghost" merlin said respectfully

"well nice to met you merlin, i'm Freya Pelagia, now i can trust you not to tell anybody, no matter what unless i say so right?" freya or atlantia asked nervously

"of course you're the first person to be nice to me."

"good, freya is my fake name my real name is Atlantia and i'm the daughter of poseidon and i was gifted with the powers of ice and snow, now when we are around people you call me freya but when we are alone call me atlantia, oh and by the way nobody can know who i really am, so if they ask which parent just say i havent been claimed. got it" freya said fast and quiet, she only told him that because she trusted him.

"of course, Altantia" merlin replied quietly and he was about to say something when a group of bullies came up to him.

"hey merlin who you got here" a boy with blonde hair and gold eyes

"the names freya ad who might you be, oh what let me guess, you name asshole"freya growled back

"hey give him some respect freya, he is a hero here and you are nothing" a girl with dark brown eyes said

"oh and let me guess, you're isabelle lightwood and your other boy over he is your brother alec lightwood, and ass face over here jace, am i right" freya replied sarcastically

"how the fuck do you know our names."jace yelled back

"i'm a mind reader." and walked off pulling merlin behind her, when they were out of hearing range, they burst into a fit of laughter.

**(when i write a name just pretend there is a description there)**

"merlin can you tell who are who" freya asked

" sure as long as you don't run off or get in fights." merlin said

"ok" freya said

"okay freya the only people you need to know about is the heros and heroines. first group dauntless, the boys: four, zeke, uriah, will, peter are all sons of ares but zeke and uriah are full brothers and not half brothers, then you've got the girls: christina, lauren, tris, marlene, shauna and lynn who are all daughters of athena.

and have already met the shadowhunters, then there are the guardian: jack frost son of ice goddess, bunny son of ares, toothina daughter of aphrodite, north son of apollo, and sandy son of hypnos.

then there is shang son of ares and mulan daughter of hermes and the other three guys are sons of apollo. then there is the heros of olympus, that consists on percy jackson and tyson your half brothers, annabeth daughter of athena, clarisse daughter of ares, grover king of wilderness, thalia and jason grace your cousins also children of zeus, nico and bianca di angelo children of hades also your cousins but sadly bianca died, luke son of hermes who also died, beckendorf who is the son of hephaestus and also deceased with his loved one silena daughter of aphrodite.

then you got the dragon riders, Hiccup son of hephaestus, astrid daughter of ares, ruffnut and tuffnut children of dionysus, fishlegs son of athena who is a walking encyclopedia, and snotlout son of aphrodite.

then there's warriors of camelot, who use to be my friends tell arthur died, there is gwen daughter of demeter, lancelot son of athena, morgana daughter of aphrodite, mordred who is the son of janus and then there was arthur son of athena but he died so i don't want to talk about it.

last but not least are the royals: elsa and anna daughters of nike, kristoff son of apollo, rapunzel daughter of apollo but are elsa and anna's cousin, flynn or eugene son of aphrodite, merida daughter of tyche, jasmine daughter of aphrodite and aladdin son of hermes.

and thats all the heros and heroines, come on we have to get to the campfire" merlin said and dragged freya to the fire and sat down at the back and in a corner where no one could see them if they weren't looking hard enough.


End file.
